The present invention relates to a nut and socket and more particularly to a lug nut and socket for use in automobile racing for securing the wheels to the vehicle.
In automobile racing, it is crucially important to minimize the amount of time required for pit stops, for refueling, tire changing and other necessary service to the race car. For tire changing during the pit stops, the members of the tire crew must first loosen and remove from the wheel hub studs the lug nuts which secure the wheel onto the wheel hub. Typically, the lug nuts are removed using a lug nut socket coupled to an air powered drive tool. The drive tool rotates the socket at a high rate of speed thereby resulting in quick loosening and removal of the lug nuts. Most power drive tools have a torque adjustment feature which determines the tightness of the nuts. In operation the drive tool rotates the nut onto the stud until the nut tightness reaches the selected torque setting. At that point the drive tool slips thereby preventing the nut from being tightened beyond that torque setting. The operator knows the nut is secure because the power tool slippage makes a distinct clattering sound. When the operator hears the sound it is time to move on to the next nut. Between nuts the rotational speed of a conventional socket must be reduced to permit engagement with the next nut to be loosened or tightened. Once the wheel has been removed and replaced with a fresh wheel, the operator must then reapply lug nuts to the studs and tighten them down. The lug nuts used to secure the wheels to the wheel hubs are typically six-corner or six-point hexagonal lug nuts. The points are formed by the intersection of adjoining sides. The surfaces of the sides in the proximity of a point are the point surfaces. Conventional sockets typically have a series of angular socket points oriented to provide mating engagement with the point surfaces of the lug nut.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with conventionally designed lug nuts and sockets. One disadvantage results from the degree of accuracy of alignment required between the lug nut socket and the lug nut in order to allow the socket points to engage the lug nut point surfaces. Specifically, the point surfaces or corners of the lug nut must approximately line up with the socket points before the socket points will approximately engage the lug nut point surfaces. In order to accomplish the desired degree of alignment, both the socket and the lug nut should be stationary. However, in the racing environment when timing is crucial and pit crews have little time to completely service the racing vehicle, crew members may try to fit the socket onto the nut while the drive tool and lug nut socket are still rotating. Moreover, crew members may begin working on the tires, before the car is completely stopped, thereby rendering alignment and engagement even more difficult. Under those circumstances, instead of engaging the nut, the rotating socket may bounce around the lug nut as the crew member struggles to force the rotating socket into alignment with the lug nut. This uses additional time. On the other hand, if the socket is used as intended, with the socket, lug nut, and wheel all stationary, this will ultimately cost the race car driver and the pit crew precious time during the course of the pit stop.
Thus, there is a need for a lug nut and socket which will enable quicker nut removal and tightening to speed up wheel removal and replacement and to reduce the amount of time required for pit stops.